


we could be heroes just for one day

by diamondogs (glassbones)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blogging, Body Horror, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other, References to David Bowie, Surreal, Teacups - Freeform, Time Skips, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/diamondogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карлос завел блог через неделю, пять дней и двенадцать с половиной часов после того, как Сесил впервые его поцеловал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be heroes just for one day

**Author's Note:**

> написано в команду найтвейла на фб 14

_e're nothing_  
_and nothing will help us_  
_maybe we're lying_  
_then you better not stay_  
_but we could be safer_  
_just for one day_

Карлос завел блог через неделю, пять дней и двенадцать с половиной часов после того, как Сесил впервые его поцеловал.

Вернее, через неделю, пять дней и двенадцать с половиной часов после того, как Сесил впервые его поцеловал, Карлос  _попытался_  завести блог. Несколько месяцев назад Городской совет объявил интернет незаконным, так что он просто делал записи в своем лэптопе.  
Вполне возможно, что он сохранял эти записи в папке  _C://Carlos/Cecil_. Вполне возможно, что в заголовке первой записи он написал " **СЕСИЛ** " семьдесят вторым кеглем и выделил буквы его имени разными цветами радуги. Вполне возможно. А может быть, и нет.

Тем не менее, периодически, когда всё становилось слишком хорошо (или слишком плохо), он открывал крышку своего потрепанного ноутбука и начинал писать.

" _Не могу вспомнить,_  - писал Карлос, -  _когда всё это стало совершенно невозможным. Наверное, я подсознательно понял, что меня ждет, когда впервые услышал его голос по радио. Я не помню, когда мысль о том, что, возможно, это действительно не стоит того, впервые закралась ко мне в голову._ "

  
На улице стемнело. Чёрная, бесцветная ночь окутала Найт-Вейл. За окном тихо шептал на несуществующем языке парикмахер Тeлли.  
С тех пор, как Телли в первый (и последний) раз подстриг Карлоса, он перестал говорить на существующих языках. Или моргать. Или принимать пищу.  
Перейдите на другую сторону улицы, если увидите парикмахера Телли.

" _Тем не менее, справляться с ним стало гораздо сложнее._  
_Дорогие (отсутствующие) читатели, Сесил подвержен паническим атакам. Под паническими атаками Сесила вы должны понимать quot;многочасовая, бесконтрольная дрожь; периодические вскрики; чёрное… вещество, текущее из его глаз"._  
_Дорогие отсутствующие читатели, когда я целовал его_ **(и знает бог, это был один из лучших первых поцелуев. Это был один из тех поцелуев, которые хочется заламинировать и повесить в рамку. Такие поцелуи должны быть в хронологическом порядке записаны в Книге Гиннеса)** _; когда я целовал его, я не знал, что меня ждет._  
_Я не знал, что его глаза меняют цвет и количество в зависимости от настроения._  
_Я не знал, что все его тело покрывается странными отростками, когда он испуган или взволнован._  
_Бог мне судья. Я не знал._ "

В ночь после того, как они впервые поцеловались, Сесил поставил на радио "Heroes" Дэвида Боуи. Это была любимая песня Карлоса.   
"Heroes" звучала на повторе 2,7 дней.  
Карлос никогда не говорил Сесилу, что ему нравится Боуи.

" _Читатели! Если вам когда-нибудь придет в голову идея начать встречаться с Сесилом, не делайте этого. Во-первых, тогда мне придется вас убить; во-вторых, это гораздо труднее, чем можно себе представить._  
_Сесил - не идеальный бойфренд. Про таких, как Сесил, не снимают мелодрам для девочек старшего школьного возраста._  
_Такие, как Сесил, не приезжают на белом коне._  
_Сесил ни разу в своей жизни не спас принцессу от дракона; Сесил и есть тот дракон, от которого надо спасать принцесс._  
_И знаете, читатели, я не уверен, что хочу быть от него спасённым._ "

С тех пор, как они познакомились, Сесил подсознательно ожидал... неодобрения Карлоса. Осуждения. Отторжения. И еще нескольких слов на "о".  
Сесил не начинал смеяться над своей шуткой раньше, чем Карлос.  
Он не воспринимал сарказма и съеживался каждый раз, когда Карлос в чем-либо его упрекал.

Карлос боялся представить, кто или что так повлиял(о) на Сесила.  
Больше всего он хотел испинать это что-то (или кого-то) ногами.

Те вечера, в которые они не засиживались допоздна на работе, они проводили на продавленной кушетке Карлоса, уткнувшись друг в друга.  
После первой ночи Карлос еще несколько дней вздрагивал, когда к нему прикасался Сесил.  
После второй он испытывал некий дискомфорт при ходьбе.  
Во время третьей Карлос отключился. Не то чтобы ему это не понравилось.

" _Я люблю его. Дорогие читатели, я люблю его. Я люблю его, я люблю его, я люблю его._  
_Я люблю его рот; я люблю его ресницы (будто обгоревшие на кончиках); я люблю его клокочущий смех и шампунь, которым он моет голову._  
_Я люблю его скулы и его румянец и цвет волос и шею и то место между шеей и челюстью и костяшки пальцев и щиколотки и вечно холодные руки._  
_Я люблю его._ "

Один из любимых цветов глаз Сесила для Карлоса - прозрачный. Не светло-серый, а именно прозрачный. Когда сквозь радужку видно роговицу глаза.  
Когда Карлос впервые говорит ему об этом, татуировки Сесила начинают мерцать и менять свое положение.  
Карлос не уверен, отпугивает это его или возбуждает.  
Возможно, оба варианта.

Карлос не замечал головную боль до тех пор, пока она не стала невыносимой.  
Пульсирующая, раскаленная боль.  
Как будто голову сжали в тисках.  
Как будто маленькие, злорадно ухмыляющиеся человечки втыкают иголку за иголкой в виски Карлоса.

Когда он говорит об этом Сесилу, тот роняет чашку с кофе на пол. Чашка, издав какой-то неподходящий дешевой керамике звук, разбивается на десятки маленьких осколков.  
Карлос мимолетом думает, что белые осколки на фоне черного пролитого кофе выглядят очень красиво.

Когда через две недели Карлос просыпается от тошноты, он не успевает испугаться. Он не успевает испугаться, когда белые чашечные осколки — осколки той самой чашки Сeсила — вперемешку с черным кофе и красной кровью Карлоса толчками выходят из его горла.  
Дальше у Карлоса не хватает времени чему-либо пугаться.

" _С каждым днем все эмоции как будто выцветают из меня. Как будто на исписанную тетрадь пролили воды, и чернила, буквы, составляющие какие-то слова, расплываются тошнотворным фиолетовым и исчезают._  
_Во мне остались контуры этих слов; я помню запахи, чувства и мысли, которые окружали меня или ассоциировались с чем-то._  
_Тем не менее, я не могу их чувствовать_ ".

Карлос все больше и больше хочет спать. Ему холодно; он закутывается в два одеяла, плед и старую бесформенную кофту Сесила; он спит по десять, двенадцать, шестнадцать часов.  
Карлос не помнит своих снов и спит беспробудно, не реагируя на внешний мир; но если бы он проснулся, то обнаружил бы Сесила, сидящего на полу рядом с кроватью.

В следующий раз, когда Карлос проснулся, он обнаружил себя в старой маминой квартире в Бруклине. За окном шел дождь, и Карлос смутно чувствовал неправильность, абнормальность этого дождя.  
Ему приснилось что-то чудное; сон, как сигаретный дым, рассеивался в воздухе, ускользая из памяти Карлоса.  
Он поставил чайник на плиту и зажег газ.  
Через год, четыре месяца и девятнадцать дней после знакомства с Сесилом Карлос перестал видеть сны.  
Вести блог он тоже вскоре перестал.


End file.
